


Supernova

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Starcrossed [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Apollo needs more love, Bisexual Apollo, Bisexual Male Character, Book 1: The Lightning Thief, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover Pairings, Gay Harry Potter, Godling Harry Potter, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter is a son of Thanatos, Immortal Boyfriends, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pre-Slash, Wings, half-blood Harry Potter, post-Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: It was the wings that caught Apollo's attention, but it was Heroides he stayed for.





	1. Corona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blood_Rose21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Rose21/gifts).



**Supernova**  
**Chapter One : Corona**  
**(The outermost part of the Sun's atmosphere)**

 

**_December 21, 2005_ **

It was the wings that caught his attention.

Massive and black, with soft feathers and a slight silvery sheen that caught the light of Olympus just right. They pulled his attention away from the nymphs he was flirting with, and towards the owner. It was the end of the Winter Solstice, and many minor gods and goddesses were mingling around outside the Olympian Court, and Apollo was amusing himself by flirting with as many as he could as he watched Chiron lead a group of demigods through the glowing streets. He kept his eyes open for any of his children, and could pick out the three year-rounders (Lee, the counselor and musical genius, Michael, one of the very few that didn't inherit Apollo's colouring, and little Will, who was the most powerful healer he had seen in centuries, despite his young age) amongst the milling children, as well as the golden hair of one of his very few unclaimed children (Lila - he'd claim her tonight, she had progressed far in her archery).

Then the flash of glinting sunlight caught his eye, and Apollo glanced to his left.

He paused.

It was a minor god he had never seen before, stretching out his wings while conversing pleasantly with Hecate. The young god (and he was very young, holy shit, his ichor wasn't even a decade old) was small but lean, with thick curls of the darkest of blacks that reached his shoulders, and bronzed skin; physically in his late teens with strong shoulders despite his puny size. Apollo watched as he reached up with a delicate hand to brush a few errant curls behind his ear, the Sun God absently running through who this mysterious godling could be, and thinking back on it, it wasn't too hard to connect the dots.

This was Thanatos' son, and a former demigod who had ascended to godhood through heroic deeds. Apollo remembered faintly of Zeus mentioning it a few years back, it had stood out at the time, because very rarely were demigods offered immortality, especially if they weren't a child of Zeus, it was even rarer that they achieved godhood, and yet a son of Thanatos had managed it. Which, now that Apollo thought about it, was probably why the King hadn't dwelt on the subject and moved on as quickly as possible.

Apollo turned back to the nymphs, shooting them a charming grin, before politely excusing himself. He turned away as they giggled, and moved towards Thanatos' son. Hecate saw him coming, her green eyes flashing black, a mischievous grin spreading across her pretty face, and her companion followed her gaze.

Apollo's breath caught for the barest moment, before his winning smile grew wider. The other god's almond-shaped eyes were the loveliest shade of green Apollo had ever seen; so many differing hues of green swirling around his pupils, and flecked liberally with gold. In his pupils themselves, Apollo could see a faint shimmering symbol that he couldn't quite make out. The godling's face was aristocratic, with high cheekbones and faint freckles were sprayed across the bridge of his straight nose, his eyelashes were thick and dark. Black bangs fell across his forehead, and his full lips pulled into a small, slightly shy, smile. Apollo had seen a lot of beautiful beings in his long life, and he couldn't admit that this one was the greatest, but he was beautiful, and something about him kept Apollo's attention on him.

"Lord Apollo," Hecate greeted, amusement heavy in her tone, and Apollo dragged his eyes from the young god's face.

The Sun God pressed a kiss to the minor goddess' knuckles, "Hecate," He greeted smoothly, not at all ashamed that she had caught him checking out her companion. "You look enchanting, as always."

Hecate laughed lightly, "Little Apollo, ever the flirt."

Apollo grinned, "For you? Always." He and Hecate had had a few adventurous romps in the past, and stayed on pleasant terms, Apollo being one of the few Olympians the goddess of witchcraft could stand. He called her enchanting every time he could, always dragging a laugh out of the older goddess at his flirtatious pun. "And who might your lovely companion be?" The blonde god asked, eyes moving back to the captivating young man, who blushed, much to Apollo's satisfaction.

Hecate grinned, "Lord Apollo, might I introduce my grandson, Heroides, son of Thanatos."

Heroides dipped into a respectful bow, a little awkward, Apollo noted, he wasn't used to bowing, and when he straightened his eyes were burning. "It's nice to meet you."

Apollo gave the young god smile, before gently taking his hand and pressing a lingering kiss to his palm. Blue eyes met green, and Heroides' blush grew brighter. "Heroides," He purred, "' _Heroic song_ ', a beautiful name. I'm Apollo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Heroides' wings twitched, and he offered Apollo a shy smile.

Longing curled in Apollo's gut, last and desire burning as bright as the sun chariot he drove. Gods were possessive being by nature, they wanted things and they got what they wanted in turn, and Apollo wasn't any different. He was as stubborn as his father when it came to beautiful beings, and possessive of the love they showed him. He had had many lovers, many flings, and many children, and he loved them all deeply, as they were his.

He opened his mouth the speak once more to the beautiful god, to woo him and to learn more about him, perhaps even to spout off poety, waxing about Heroides' beautiful eyes, but thunder rumbled overhead, and Apollo's stomach dropped. The sky had darkened, clouds were gathering overhead, Zeus was furious and many fled when lightning flashed, hoping not to be a victim of the ire of the King of Olympus. Heroides' wide eyes turned from Apollo and towards the sky, confusion swimming in their depths.

Apollo winced, "It seems that's my signal." He murmured, eyes flicking upwards as rain began to fall, "Hecate, Heroides, it was lovely to see you, but it looks like my father is angry. Another time?"

Hecate dipped her head, and Heroides smiled slightly.

"Another time." The dark-haired son of Thanatos agreed, and Apollo smiled.

Another time.

 

000000

 

**_June 21, 2006_ **

The next time Apollo saw him, it was summer. He stood beside Artemis, lingering outside of the Council temple as their father and Poseidon met with young Percy Jackson about the missing Masterbolt, when the familiar flash of light reflecting off of his shimmering wings caught Apollo's attention as he moved towards the temple.

Blue eyes met golden-flecked green.

His sentence trailed off, probably startling his sister, and he beamed waving the young god over. Heroides blinked, hurrying towards the twin archers.

"Heroides!" Apollo greeted with a light laugh. "How have you been?"

Heroides looked bemused, and Artemis glanced between the two. "Busy, Lord Apollo. Lord Hades has been furious over the loss of his Helm."

Apollo frowned slightly, "Uncle Hades lost his Helm?"

The younger god nodded, "It was stolen on the Winter Solstice, much like the Masterbolt was. Lord Hades' anger affected all of us in the Underworld, it's been very tense." He laughed slightly, "Spot nearly ripped my wing off when I got too close."

" _Spot_?"

"Cerberus." Heroides clarified, and Apollo winced.

"Who are you?" Artemis cut in, frowning, and Apollo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"This is Heroides, the son of Thanatos." Apollo offered, "Heroides, this is my sister, Artemis."

Heroides dipped his head politely, "Lady Artemis, a pleasure to meet you."

Artemis' silver eyes studied the young winged god, and Apollo silently hoped she wouldn't find a fault with him and smite the pretty young god for it. "You're the demigod that ascended in 1998." She said instead, and Heroides shrugged.

"That's me." Then his brows furrowed, a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips. "Or maybe it would be more accurate to say 'demihuman'." Heroides rambled, and Artemis arched a brow.

"Oh?"

Apollo was confused as well, perking up at the chance to learn more about the mysterious young godling.

Heroides ran a nervous hand through his hair, exposing the faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead, before letting his bangs flutter across the bronzed skin once more. "My mother was a demigoddess. A daughter of Hecate."

Artemis' sharp eyes narrowed in on the scar.

"Hecate introduced you as her grandson." Apollo noted, and Heroides nodded.

"I was also blood adopted by my mother's husband, who was a legacy of Zeus, through his own mother." Heroides said quietly, "My mother and stepfather prayed to the gods to help them have a child, he was sterile, an accident when he was young, and my father answered. So I really had more godly blood than I did human."

"Must've been a shock when you found out." Apollo grinned, and Heroides chuckled.

"It was."

Their eyes met once more, and the desire was back, thick and heavy in his chest, as he stared into the humorous green eyes. Heroides blushed slightly, pushing a strand of dark hair away from his face, but he didn't look away from Apollo's gaze.

Or at least he didn't until Artemis spoke once more, effectively ruining the moment.

"What are you doing here? You're a servant of the Underworld, are you not."

Apollo shot his sister a small glare for the interruption, and she just gave him a Look in return.

Heroides' wings fluttered, his flush darkening. "Lord Hades sent me to extend his thanks to the demigod who returned his Helm." He nodded towards the closed doors that lead to the Council room.

Which, ironically enough, had just opened.

Poseidon exited first, followed by a miniature Sea God, who must've been his son, who's eyes landed on Heroides and widened in surprise.

" _You_!"

"Me." Heroides straightened, smiling slightly. "Percy Jackson, we owe you our thanks."

Jackson blushed at the attention. "It was nothing, I just wanted to stop a war."

Heroides' smile widened, "A noble cause. You returned Lord Hades' Helm to him, and for that he thanks you. You have my thanks as well."

"I should be the one thanking you!" Jackson ducked his head. "Because of you, Hades didn't just blast me off the face of the Earth the moment I walked into the room. You got him to at least listen to us."

Heroides laughed, ruffling the kid's hair, dipping his head respectfully towards Poseidon. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. I wasn't about to let you get smote without at least allowing you to state your case."

Jackson looked a little amused as he tried flattening his hair again. "You probably wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"Not at all." Heroides agreed, "But if it came down to it I would have stepped in the way, I'm immortal. The smoting would've hurt, but it wouldn't have killed me."

Jackson flushed, fiddling with his torn shirt. "You don't have to."

The winged god's eyes softened, shoving his hands into his black jeans. "You wanted your mother back. I would've done _anything_ for that opportunity..."

Apollo saw the sadness in the young god's expression, the longing, and wanted nothing more but to bring back his happiness, the laugh, but Heroides shook himself out of it, pulling a grin back onto his face.

"Look after your mom, kid." Heroides said, putting a gentle hand on the young demigod's shoulder. "She was willing to die for you, and you were willing to challenge the Lord of the Underworld to get her back. That's a love that will never fade."

There was a moment of silence, before Heroides stepped away. "I should get going, Lord Hades must be wondering if I cheeked someone and got smote for it. Message delivered." Heroides bowed to Poseidon, then to the twins. "Lord Poseidon. Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo. It was a pleasure."

Both Poseidon and Artemis inclined their heads, and then those bright green eyes shifted to Apollo.

"Another time?" Apollo asked, grinning slightly.

Heroides laughed, "Another time."


	2. Flares

 

 **Supernova**  
**Chapter Two : Flares**  
**(Beautiful eruptions in the outer part of the Sun's atmosphere.)**

 

_**May 2nd, 1998** _

Harry could remember dying.

He remembered walking willingly to his death to protect his friends, to weaken Voldemort so he could be defeated. This was what he had been raised for, after all; a pig for slaughter - Snape had been right about that.

Neither could live while the other survived.

 _How poetic_.

His eyes fluttered open to survey his surroundings; he was in Kings Cross Station... a very clean Kings Cross Station. It was very white. He could see Dumbledore approaching him, crossing the pure white expanse in the very robes he had died in, a smile on his aged face, which quickly faded to alarm before the train station was gone, taking the image of Album Dumbledore with it.

"You've come."

Harry jerked, sitting up in alarm to meet the golden eyes of an unknown man with bronze skin, and thick black hair. He was handsome and well muscled, wearing a stylish black muggle suit, even fancier than anything Uncle Vernon had ever worn. The most surprising thing about him, however, we're the set of jet black wings attached to his back.

"W-who?"

The man... angel?... stared down at him with impassive eyes, and Harry startled slightly when a large hand reached forward. He glanced from the man's face, to his hand, before cautiously accepting the hand.

The man pulled him to his feet, and Harry was slightly miffed to find he didn't even reach the man's shoulders.

"I am Thanatos, the Greek god of death." The man... Thanatos, said calmly.

 _Death_.

Harry was meeting Death.

Thanatos met his eyes, "You are not yet dead, my son. You are here because you have a choice to make."

"Choice? _Son_?" Harry echoed in confusion, eyes wide.

What the bloody hell did he mean?! Had Harry's mother cheated on his father - on James? With Death?!

Thanatos dipped his head, "Yes. You are my son. James Potter, the man who adopted you as his own, was sterile. An accident in his school years left him unable to have children, so he and your mother prayed to the gods. I answered. I had been watching the Potter family for generations, since the time of Ignotus Peverell." A small smile lifted the winged man's otherwise stoic expression. "You are the first of the Peverell bloodline to have earned the loyalty of all three of my Hallows, and as my child, you have the opportunity to become a god."

Harry blinked, brows furrowing.

"Of course, it would happen in the end either way. You carry too much godly blood for it not to happen." Thanatos -Harry's father- must have seen the confusion on the young wizard's face, because he explained furthur. "Lily was a demigoddess, a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft, among many others, and James Potter was a legacy of both Zeus, the god of the sky, through his mother, and Hermes, the messenger god, through his paternal grandfather. He adopted you through both blood and magic, making you has son, as well as mine."

Harry laughed, slightly hysterical, and ran his hand through dark hair. Him? A god?! "This is so weird. I'm descended from gods?!"

Thanatos tilted his head slightly, "Many 'Pureblood's' are. So many generations of inbreeding between mortals never ends well. And many families still worship gods and goddesses, if they cannot have children they will often pray to those gods. The Malfoy family, for example, Abraxas Malfoy was the son of the Norse god of lies, Loki. Your friend Neville Longbottom, is a son of Persephone, the Greek goddess of Spring. Luna Lovegood, a grandchild of Apollo, the Roman Apollo, god of the Sun and prophesy, through her mother Pandora, and a legacy of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, through her paternal grandfather. Sirius Black was a son of Nemesis, Greek goddess of revenge, and Regulus Black, a son of Bellona, Roman goddess of war. The Black brothers' mother was barren, after so many years of inbreeding. Your godson, Edward, or Teddy as you call him, is the grandson of Athena, through his father, and Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love, through his mother. Blaze Zabini, legacy of Venus, Roman form of Aphrodite, through his mother. Marcus Flint, son of Mars, Roman god of war." Harry blinked, watching his godly father read off the clipboard that had materialized in his hands. "Your Hogwarts founders, as well. Slytherin was a son of Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. Gryffindor was the son of Thor, Norse god of thunder. Ravenclaw was a daughter of Minerva, Athena's Roman form. And Hufflepuff, a legacy of Sucellus, Celtic god of agriculture, through her mother. And that is only the beginning. Many pantheon have Faded with time and the lack of worshippers, or well on their way to Fading, but their blood still runs through various families, too diluted to do anything. Many do not even know that they carry godly blood."

"How do you know all that?"

Thanatos raised a brow, "I am the god of death, Heroides. I know everything about everyone who has ever died. I thought you would find comfort in the knowledge that you are not alone, that children of gods are born all the time."

Harry frowned, turning all the information that had been dumped on him over in his head. "Heroides?"

Thanatos looked confused for the briefest moment, "It is your full name, given to you by your mortal mother and father to honour your Ancient Greek heritage. It translates roughly to 'heroic song', and was shortened to Harry for your benefit, as you could not pronounce Heroides."

Harry, or was it Heroides? He had gone his entire life believing his name was Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter (well, okay, not his entire life, he hadn't learned his name until primary school, and he didn't know his parents' names until Hagrid, but still!), but now it turned out he was Heroides James Potter, son of Lily Potter and Thanatos, the freaking god of death, and adopted by James Potter, because he couldn't have kids, thanks to some stupid accident when he was a kid! Was James even his middle name? And what had Thanatos meant about the Hallows? Sure, he had held the Resurrection Stone for a short amount of time, and he had played with the idea that the invisibility cloak passed down to him from his father - James, was The Invisibility Cloak. But he had never touched the Elder Wand, it had been Dumbledore's wand.

Thanatos watched him impassively, and before Harry's eyes, three objects materialized in front of the god; a shimmering cloak, a pale wand, and a black stone.

The Deathly Hallows.

"They are yours. And they have always been yours, for you are of my blood." The death god said calmly. "They would never work to their full potential for any but my descendants. And there is only you."

Harry shook, "But I don't want to be immortal. I don't want to be a god..."

"Those who do not wish for power, are often the best suited for it." Thanatos murmured, "This was always your destiny, my son. You deserve to find happiness. This is the life the Fates planned for you, and the life you, through your own merits, have earned."

"B-but, what about everyone? My friends, Ginny?"

"Do you _truly_ love Ginevra Wealsey?" Thanatos asked gently, "Or is it what she wants?"

"W-what-"

"Your fatal flaw, my son, is your selflessness. You will do what others want of you, even if it makes you unhappy. Ginevra loves you, and to spare her pain, you feel compelled to love her back. Ronald felt jealous of you, so you felt compelled to hide part of who you were so that he would be happy. Molly Weasley wants to bring you into her family, and thus you feel compelled to love her daughter. It Is a vicious cycle."

Harry thought about it, and found the god was right. Everything hew had done was for someone else, he couldn't remember ever doing something to make himself happy.

Thanatos placed a gentle hand on Harry's hair, "Let me bring you the happiness you have earned. Let me be your father. And after that, your life is your own."

Harry straightened his shoulders, green eyes burning. "Alright. I accept."

His father smiled, "Welcome, Heroides, my son."

"Thank you... father."

The Cloak became his wings, the Stone became his eyes, and the Wand became his blade. He was a god, a child of Death.

The world burned.

And Heroides opened his eyes.

 

000000

 

_**September 5, 2006** _

"Heroides?"

The young god blinked, pulled from his memory, to find Apollo seated across from him, blue eyes reflecting his worry, and Heroides blushed in the face of the handsome sun god's concern for him. "My apologies, Lord Apollo, I was just lost in thought."

The blonde god smiled at him, and Heroides' blush deepened. "Were you daydreaming about me?" Apollo teased, and Heroides spluttered.

"N-no!"

"Was it my stunning good looks?"

Heroides' wings fluffed up in embarrassment. "Not at all!"

Apollo threw his head back and laughed, and for a moment, Heroides truly was taken away by the beauty of the man. His wavy golden hair caught the sun, causing it to glow his face was chiseled and handsome, his shoulders broad and strong. His skin was tanned and almost as golden as his hair. He wore simple clothes, but looked amazing in anything, with sunglasses resting on top of his head, revealing his blue-blue eyes.

Heroides blushed once more, sucking in a wheezing breath as he averted his eyes.

 _Shit_.

He was attracted to the god of the sun.

He was so fucked.


End file.
